Records
Have you beat NFM 1 or NFM 2? Don't know what to do? Here, some of the members of Need for Madness wiki have posted their best times on stages, both wasting and racing. Can YOU break it?' Use the table of contents to navigate.' How good are you at need for madness? Do not remove a challenge, unless it is inapropriate or impossible (like finishing the Gun Run in 20 seconds). Also, NO HACKED STAGES OR CARS! ...here's an example on how you would do it... The Intorductory Stage Best Time: 2:10 Name: Jon Car Used: Tornado Shark and if someone else were to come by, it would be... The Intorductory Stage Best Time: 1:10 Name: Jane Car Used: DR Monstaa Best Time: 2:10 Name: Jon Car Used: Tornado Shark Got it? Need For Madness 1 'Racing' 'The Intorductory Stage' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Contary to Popular Belief' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Do the Snake Dance' Best Time:4.32 Name: Annnon Car Used: Max Revenge 'Grapefruit Power' Best Time:: Name: Car Used: 'He is Coming for You Next' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Paninaro Caninaro, Let's Fly!' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'When in Danger Just Chill Out' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Fast and The Furiuos + The Radical' Best Time: 3:29 Name: Annon Car Used: Radical One 'The Beach Arcade Dream' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Confusion in an Illusion' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Mad Party' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Wasting' 'The Intorductory Stage' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Contary to Popular Belief' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Do the Snake Dance' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Grapefruit Power' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'He is Coming for You Next' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Paninaro Caninaro, Let's Fly!' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'When in Danger Just Chill Out' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Fast and The Furiuos + The Radical' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Beach Arcade Dream' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Confusion in an Illusion' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Mad Party' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Need For Madness 2' 'Racing' 'The Intoductory Stage' Best Time: 0:47 (Former:1:07) Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Let the Dream Begin' Best Time: 2:01 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Arrested By the Man' Best Time: 1:58 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Twisted Revenge' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Centrifugal Rush, Under Water?' Best Time: 3:05 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'The Stretch' Best Time: 1:02 Name: Annon Car Used: Fourmula 7 Best Time: 1:08 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Mighty Eight (Note: there have been no changes to the time, just the layout.) 'The Garden of The King' Best Time: 4:40 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Maximum Overfly' Best Time: 4:20 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Majestic Duty' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Ghosts and Magic' Best Time: 2:11 (FORMERLY 2:19!) Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 2:26 Name: Annon Car Used: Fourmula 7 'Rolling with the Big Boys' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper' Best Time: 3:52 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Digger's Revenge' Best Time: 1:48 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'The Gun Run' Best Time: 1:18 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Dances With Monsters' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Four Dimensional Vertigo' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Mad Party' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Wasting' 'The Intoductory Stage' Best Time: 00:57 Name: Bookbay Car Used: DR Monstaa 'Let the Dream Begin' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Arrested By the Man' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Twisted Revenge' Best Time: 1:47 Name: Bookbay Car Used: DR Monstaa 'Centrifugal Rush, Under Water?' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Stretch' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Garden of The King' Best Time: 0:52 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN 'Maximum Overfly' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Majestic Duty' Best Time: 1:41 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN (I betrayed the King!) 'Ghosts and Magic' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Rolling with the Big Boys' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Digger's Revenge' Best Time: 1:05 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN! 'The Gun Run' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Dances With Monsters' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Four Dimensional Vertigo' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Mad Party' Best Time: 0:42/0:42 Name: Bookbay/Annon Car Used: MASHEEN/ EL KING ...lol, go ahead, break this record... TIE